


Auto-da-fe

by celli



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For chickwithmonkey: The Vorkosigan novels, Miles Vorkosigan, <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auto-da-fe">auto-da-fe</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-da-fe

The Count was there! Seven-year-old Miles ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in his mostly-healed (again) leg. He had to tell him about his progress with the horses, and his marks in school, and--

"--will not bring him to the Emperor's Birthday." The tone of Count Piotr's voice, more than his words, brought Miles to a puzzled halt.

"Of course we will." That was Da using his Admiral's voice. "He's Gregor's friend, and the heir to our title. Your title. It's his right and his duty to attend."

"Why must you continue to punish me, and yourself, with these displays?"

A familiar twisting started in Miles's stomach.

"Miles is no punishment, my lord Count." His mother's voice was calm. Too calm. "Think of him instead as the Vorkosigans' living act of faith."

Miles turned and walked away, his injured leg dragging a little on the ground.


End file.
